L'Héritière du Sharingan
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Tout ne s'arrête pas si brusquement... La mort de Kakashi. C'est un de mes personnages préférés aussi, alors ne m'en voulez pas. Je veux qu'il ait une belle mort, c'est tout !


Une traduction de ma fic anglaise… Attention, c'est triste… Mais l'idée m'est venue, et j'ai décidé de l'écrire.

Ah, et au fait, je n'ai pas créé Naruto. Ne me haïssez pas.

L'héritière du Sharingan

Il n'avait pas été assez prudent… D'une certaine façon, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment depuis que Tsunade l'avait appelé, avec sa femme Kurenaï et sa fille Takara dans son bureau, et leur avait dit qu'ils devaient partir…

Ils étaient l'équipe la plus puissante, car ils étaient liés par la famille, et trouvaient toujours un moyen de s'aider dans les situations périlleuses.

Il supposait qu'il avait été trop confiant… Et il allait le payer de sa vie.

« Ne bouge pas, Kakashi !

-Kurenaï… »

Sa femme avait reçu un entraînement de med-nin pendant les 15 dernières années, après la naissance de leur fille. Elle voulait être en mesure de la soigner si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait. Jusque là, elle avait toujours réussi. Enfin, presque toujours… Deux ans plus tôt, elle n'avait pas été capable de lui rendre son œil, perdu lors d'un rude combat contre l'Akatsuki. Mais au moins, Takara était toujours en vie. Sa fille… Avec Kurenaï, elle était la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Plus pour longtemps, pourtant…

« Ne bouge pas, j'ai dit !

-Ce n'est pas la peine… Tu gaspilles inutilement ton chakra…

-Non. » dit-elle, serrant les dents.

Takara restait figée. C'était sa faute. Elle n'avait pas été assez rapide, et son père avait voulu la pousser hors de la trajectoire de ce tir groupé de kunaïs… Il avait été gravement blessé… A sa place…

« Arrête, maintenant…

-Je peux te soigner ! » Elle savait très bien que c'était faux. Elle avait donc gâché quinze ans à s'entraîner comme ninja médical… Ca ne servirait à rien, alors ? Elle hurla, essayant de se débarrasser de sa douleur… Elle avait qu'elle allait le perdre…

« Non, tu ne peux pas. Et tu le sais. S'il te plaît… Je ne veux pas être coupé en morceaux après ma mort par des shinobis voulant découvrir les secrets du Sharingan… Je veux que ce soit… en quelque sorte, un héritage de famille… Je t'en prie, Kurenaï…Fais la même chose pour notre fille que ce que Rin a fait pour Obito et moi… Donne-lui le Sharingan. » Il se tourna vers sa fille, et lui sourit faiblement. « Tu auras deux yeux à nouveau, petite. » Il l'avait appelé ainsi toute sa vie. D'habitude, ça la mettait en rage. Mais à ce moment précis, ça lui faisait tellement de bien… Et elle avait si mal en pensant qu'elle ne l'entendrait bientôt plus…

« Père, je… Merci. » Elle hésita. « Je suis désolée… »

Kurenaï semblait avoir enfin accepté la vérité. Elle pleurait en préparant ses jutsus.

Elle fit alors exactement les mêmes gestes que ceux que Rin avait accomplis, longtemps auparavant. Il semblait à Kakashi que c'était des siècles auparavant. Et c'était si étrange d'être celui qui gisait dans la poussière…

Il vit finalement Takara ouvrir son œil, et le regard rouge qu'elle fixait sur lui. Il la vit pleurer, comm il avait pleuré si longtemps avant… Si longtemps…

Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour se redresser et la serrer dans ses bras. Puis, il se tourna vers sa femme, et l'embrassa en guise d'adieux… Un long baiser, désespéré… Et il retomba sur le sol.

°°°°°°°°°

Deux ans plus tard, Tsunade regardait à travers la fenêtre de son bureau.

Elle les voyait tous les jours. Devant la stèle mémoriale, serrées l'une contre l'autre, comme si elles avaient peur de se perdre.

Kurenaï Hatake et le Sharingan Takara Hatake…

Elles ne s'en remettraient jamais. Comme Kakashi ne s'était jamais remis de la perte d'Obito.

Mais il avait désigné son héritière, et elle était là pour faire survivre sa mémoire.

°°°°°°°°°°

J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est triste, je sais ! Mais je voulais que MON Kakashi ait une belle mort… Et que le Sharingan soit entre de bonnes mains !

Une petite review ?

Edwin Til' Illan


End file.
